Incarnates: DEATH
by judaiteito
Summary: Takes place in a world separated by two planes: the human and the supernatural plane. Shiori MIzume, the son of the King of the Kingdom Kouhoshi and the heir of the throne, was chosen to be the incarnate of Death himself. Nine years after an unfortunate event of his life, he was suddenly enrolled in a school for gifted beings and humans alike. Full summary on chapter 1.


**Title: Incarnates: DEATH**

**Prologue: The Beginning of Everything**

**By: judaiteito**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi everyone! If you're wondering what story is this, this is actually not conneted to any anime or manga…. The characters in this story belong to me and also the story. So without further ado, let me bring to you….. Incarnates: DEATH….. **

**Hope you will all like it…. Read and Review~!**

**INCARNATES: ****DEATH**

**Prologue: The Beginning of Everything**

It was raining, so hard that you have to squint with your eyes just so you could see the path where you're walking to. The sun had set long ago and was replaced by a surprisingly bright full moon, and the once blue sky became pitch black. No stars, only the dark clouds. The thunder roared and the place was blinded with light, for only a second, as the lightning flashed.

_Grumble….. Flash!_

The thunder roared and the lightning flashed once again but this time, a silhouette of a person could be seen, standing in the center of hundreds of bloodied, lifeless bodies; wet and covered with blood, not his own but from the beings he killed. The person was a boy, more or less seven years old, with blonde colored hair that was covered with red blood and dull, emotionless, azure blue eyes. His face was blank as he pulled the swords on each of his hands away from the dead body in front of him.

"Shi-…..!"

A voice, drowned out by the rain, called out and the blonde haired boy looked at the direction where it came from. Another boy emerged, slightly taller than the blood-covered boy but the same in age; running towards him, eyes filled with worry and panic. He had chocolate brown colored hair, which was wet and sloppy; and a pair of emerald green colored eyes, which were wide in shock as he saw the once place filled with green grass, beautiful cherry blossom trees, colorful flowers and laughter shared by the two boys was now replaced with blood stained grass, dying cherry blossom trees, withering flowers, lifeless beings and the boy, he once shared the place with; stood emotionless, not caring that he was covered with blood even though it should have been washed away by the rain.

"S-Shi-chan?"

The blue eyed boy just looked at the other boy blankly. Trembling, the chocolate brown haired boy placed his hands on the other's bloodied shoulder and shook him.

"S-Snap out of it, Shi-chan! It's me, Shori, your cousin!"

By now, the boy was close to tears as the bloodied boy, dubbed 'Shi-chan' just continued to stare at him blankly. And as the tears slowly dropped from the brunette's eyes, the once emotionless eyes gained its emotion and, he too, cried.

"Sh-Shori?"

'Shi-chan' turned his head left and right; his eyes widen as he saw the massacre he unknowingly or subconsciously had done. He slowly raised his hands, which were shaking violently, and immediately dropped the blood-soaked swords he held.

"No…. No…. No…." the blonde said like a mantra, his voice slowly getting louder. He slowly backed away and tripped backwards. He would have been laying on the bloody mass behind him if not for Shori, who caught his arm and pulled him in an embrace in order to calm him down.

"No… No… NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Shh… Shi-chan, calm down. Everything's going to be alright. I promise. So please, calm down." Shori whispered to 'Shi-chan's' ear. The blonde haired boy continued to cry as they slowly sat on the bloody ground.

"Shiori! Shori! Where are you?!"

Upon hearing their names being called by a familiar voice, Shori raised his head and shakily called back.

"K-Kuroe! We're here!"

Sounds of heavy, rapid footsteps and splashing of water were heard as another boy, taller than the two sitting boys, came running towards them. He had black colored hair, which was wet, and ruby red colored eyes, which were filled with slightly hidden concern and relief. He was leaning forward, hands on his knees, and panting hard due to exhaustion of running all the way from where he came from. After he finally caught his breath, the eight year old asked, his voice cold as the pouring rain; the dreaded question that neither of the two seven year olds knew how to answer.

"What happened?"

Silence…. Only the sound of the down pour of rain could be heard. Kuroe, who was now standing straight, raised his eyebrow as he saw Shori grasped the blonde boy's shaking hand tightly. 'Shi-chan' or Shiori looked up to the brunette boy then to Kuroe.

"I-"

The sound of thunder interrupted Shiori and suddenly, lightning struck in front of them. Shori hugged the azure-eyed boy closer at the same time Kuroe stood in front protectively. Fog, that was black as the night, surrounded them and beyond the pool of darkness emerged a being dressed in a black coat that covered the owner's hand and head; holding a black, lustrous scythe. As the being slowly approached them, the black haired boy picked up a dagger from his pocket and unsheathed it. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger, who was still walking, unfazed by the boy's action.

"Shiori Mizume….." the stranger said. Shori and Kuroe glared at the black coated stranger while Shiori gasped.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Ever heard of the saying 'don't talk to strangers', Shiori?" Kuroe said as he pointed the dagger at the stranger with his shaky hand. Shiori flinched and hugged his cousin tightly. The stranger noticed the shaking hand of the eight year old and smirked, which went unnoticed by the three boys.

'_I don't know why but this guy has a powerful aura around him.' _Kuroe thought. The stranger walked passed by him and he froze as he felt the temperature suddenly dropping.

'_W-Wha-? What's happening?!'_

Kuroe kneeled unto the floor as he suddenly dropped his dagger and wrapped his arms around himself. Seeing this, Shori called his best friend's name.

"Kuroe!"

Receiving no reply from the raven haired boy, Shori glared at the stranger, who by now stopped walking and kneeled in front of them. The brunette boy, feeling the deadly aura around the stranger, froze in fear.

"Shiori Mizume…" the stranger said again. The said owner of the name looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Tell me… Are you afraid of yourself?"

"…..Yes…."

Shori and Kuroe, who were both still freezing, mentally gasped.

_ 'What?'_

"Are you afraid of your powers?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why."

_'Shiori!'_

"Because….. It's my fault… I caused this massacre… I killed them all… It's me fault… It's my fault…" the blonde haired boy said, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anybody again!"

_'Shiori…'_ Kuroe and Shori thought. The stranger stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Death, one of the FATES, the ruler of the death realm, the spirits' guide and the grim reaper. Shiori Mizume, the prince of Kouhoshi, the next guardian of the 5 pointed star, and the murderer of the hundred beings," at this, Shiori flinched, "you are supposed to be captured and sent to the council to be judged and trialed for what you've done today."

Hearing this, Shori cursed his inability to move. Suddenly, he felt his body getting warm and looked at Kuroe and saw him, with a fireball in his hand, melting away what was freezing them.

_'Good thinking, Kuroe!'_

After they could finally move their bodies, Shori and Kuroe slowly stood up and ran in front of Shiori, with Shori slapping Death's hand in the process.

"You will never have Shiori! What happened here is not his entire fault!" the brunette boy exclaimed. Kuroe nodded his head, silently agreeing to what Shori said.

"I did say 'suppose to be', didn't I?"

Shori and Kuroe blinked while Shiori looked up to him.

"Wha-? So, why are you here?" the confused blonde boy asked, his voice soft that held worry and relief.

"The very reason why I'm here is because the other FATES and I decided that you have a potential to become an Incarnate."

"What- What do you mean?" Shiori asked, taking a step forward. Death, once again, held out his hand to him.

"You don't want to hurt anyone, right?" Shiori nodded his head, "Then, learn how to control your powers."

"H-How?"

"Be the Incarnation of Death, Shiori Mizume."

With that, Shiori, though hesitantly, took the offered hand not knowing that the time of his fate started to tick.

_That time, we were still young to make our own decisions. By accepting Death's hand, it means leaving the place where I was born and raised. My cousin protested while our best friend stayed silent. With heavy yet determined heart, I left home with Death. We didn't even know that this will slowly change our lives as we know it._

"Just like you predicted, Shiori left and went with Death to the Realm of Darkness. You really shouldn't be surprised about this."

"I'm not. But I can't help but worry about him."

"The only thing we can do is to get stronger, so we could protect him and prevent this from ever happening again."

"His fate is now consists of three paths," a hooded figure said as he watched a certain blonde boy from a crystal clear water surrounded by fire in a dimly lit room. It was slightly illuminated by a light coming from the slightly opened door.

"What do you mean, Fate?" another hooded figure asked and this time, they have a voice of a woman.

"Is it usually two paths?"

Fate shook his head.

"No. We all have many different paths; one of it's which we have to take. The possible paths one can take are usually two, the path of light and the path of darkness. But his is different. As I said earlier, his fate is consists of three paths. One, to become a full-fledged immortal, an incarnate. Most specifically, the Incarnation of Death. Two, to remain human and be the Guardian of the FATES. And three, straying from the path of light and walked to the road of darkness."

"I see…"

"But all we can do is to watch over him and let Death take this over." another voice spoke. The other two hooded figures turned to look at the owner of the voice, who was standing at the doorway.

"As usual, you're always right, Life."


End file.
